<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It all started with a photo shoot. by Aphroditedany</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962996">It all started with a photo shoot.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany'>Aphroditedany</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To convince the public that Wanda is truly with the Avengers now, Tony pretends he is her boyfriend. To convince them even more, he arranges a very special photo shoot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It all started with a photo shoot.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In order to convince the public that Wanda was truly on their side, Tony had the idea to become her fake boyfriend. That included much PDA, many romantic dinners and some saucy interviews. </p><p>In order to convince them even better, Tony arranges a very special photo shoot. </p><p>A naked photo shoot. </p><p>The very first naked photo shoot of a couple globally. </p><p>The very first photo shoot with full nakedness. </p><p>It is said that whenever Tony Stark wants to deliver, he delivers in resounding success. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>IN THE STUDIO</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"You're doing great! That's it!"</p><p>They are currently hugging each other, Wanda's legs between Tony's in order to hide their most... interesting parts from the camera. They have just begun, this is the cover photo.</p><p>
  <em>How much am I supposed to hold on? </em>
</p><p>Tony is truly a peace of art, well built and full of muscles where she is curvier. His arms are strong but gentle as he's holding her in a loving embrace. His scent, musk and sandalwood and a hint of perspiration, make her feel dizzy...</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn't have agreed to do this. Not when I'm in love with him.</em>
</p><p>"We're OK up until now. But I want you to look more at each other. Look at each other as if you're all alone in your house. It has to look more natural."</p><p>Wanda gulps in discomfort and raises her eyes at the man in her arms. He's already looking at her, with a look full of tenderness and other feelings she has never seen before.</p><p>Tony leans in and whispers in her ear, his breath doing funny things to her skin. Her nipples harden due to their increased proximity and the area between her legs starts pulsing in desire. "Just you and me. Block everything else out. There is no one else here. We are alone. How would you look at me if you were truly in love?"</p><p>
  <em>I am. That's the problem.</em>
</p><p>Slowly, she raises her eyes in his. Her fingertips start caressing his face. First his cheeks, then his hair, his nose, his lips. His own fingers wander on her naked body, sending goosebumps all over her.</p><p>The photographer seems in awe. "So many years in Vogue, and I haven't seen another couple with the chemistry those two have. Alright, we have our cover photo. To bed now!"</p><p>"To bed?", she asks Tony weakly, her mind still reeling from his touch.</p><p>"Yes.", he murmurs. "To bed."</p>
<hr/><p>They return home flustered and extremely awkward. Tony hasn't spoken a single word during the drive, and she isn't in a much better condition either. Her nipples are stil hard from the memories of the photo shoot and her lace knickers are practically destroyed from the amount of wetness that's gushing from her core.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God, I must relieve myself immediately.</em>
</p><p>When they enter the apartment, Tony smiles bashfully at her. He looks nothing like the confident, playful man in the photo shoot. <em>Always full of contradictions.</em></p><p>"The photo shoot will be out next week. Ehm, we'll be the first to hold the magazine."</p><p>"That's...that's fine."</p><p>"Okay. Good night."</p><p>He closes his bedroom's door behind him, leaving her frustrated as hell.</p>
<hr/><p>"Oh, Tony, oh fuck yes...Yes, right there, oh..."</p><p>It's the second time she cums for the night with her dildo and she still feels unsatisfied. Knowing that the man she desires is just feet away from her doesn't help her case.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud knock interrupts her. </p><p>She instantly panicks. <em>I silenced the room, didn't I? There is no way he has heard me.</em></p><p>A second knock, and Wanda is hurrying to wear her robe. "I'm coming!" Just when she is ready to fasten the robe, she changes her mind.</p><p>
  <em>It's now or never. Here is your chance. There is no way he has woken in the middle of the night because of an emergency.</em>
</p><p>Throwing the robe off her, Wanda opens the door.</p><p>An equally naked Tony is waiting in the other side, his eyes darkened with lust they seem almost black.</p><p>Gathering all her courage, she takes him by the wrist and presses her body on his. "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about you."</p><p>"I couldn't sleep either. So, were you thinking about me all naked and sweaty?" His tone is husky, making her knees shaking.</p><p>She decides to fake ignorance. "I don't understand what you're implying. I always sleep naked. As for the sweat, yes, this is your fault. What is a girl supposed to do when she's all hot?"</p><p>"I think I have the solution." </p><p>When their lips collide, it's desperate and raw and brutish. They explore each other's mouth, their hands wandering. </p><p>"You have the softest, most beautiful skin." he whispers between kisses. "May I touch you?"</p><p>She's delirious with desire and they haven't even started yet. "Kiss me, lick me, touch me, fuck me. I'm all yours."</p><p>Tony lets out a growl, before his fingers start attacking her nipples."You'll be the death of me, woman. You can't imagine how long I've wanted this."</p><p>"I have a good idea. Please, Tony, don't stop."</p><p>He doesn't. His mouth is on her nipples, licking and biting and sucking as he tries to discover what makes her moan the loudest. Somehow, they have reached her bed. Satisfied with his work, he suddenly stops.</p><p>"Lay down, baby. And open those pretty legs for me."</p><p>Trembling with anticipation, she obeys his order. Tony kneels on the matress, looking straight at her pussy. She's certain she's soaked wet again.</p><p>"Fucking beautiful.", he murmurs. Without another warning, he starts licking her slit, sucking on her labia and clit like a starving man. Soon enough, she is thrashing on the bed and her pelvis thrusts with his face as he is eating her out. If he is that good with his tongue...</p><p>Her orgasm arrives, so explosive that her scream startles even her. Chuckling, Tony lifts his head from between her thighs and kisses her languidly, letting her taste her own juices.</p><p>"You have the best taste in the world, baby. Sweet and tangy."</p><p>"Please, Tony." She is almost whimpering. "I need you inside me. <em>Now.</em>" To emphasize her words, she grabs his semi-erect cock and gives it two hard pumps. He grunts and closes his eyes in pleasure.</p><p>"Whatever you want, Wanda." He grabs her legs and puts them on his shoulders. With another moan, he swipes his cock teasingly along her slit a few times before he slowly sinks into her.</p><p><em>Euphoria. Absolute euphoria. </em>Her head falls back, her back arches as he fills her pussy, as he is stretching her in the most pleasurable way, reaching places inside her she didn't even know that existed.</p><p>"Gods, love." His voice comes out strangled as he is trying to control himself. "I was made to be inside you. Oh, fuck..."</p><p>"Yes, yes, keep going. Don't hold back Tony, I need you, please.", she pleades breathlessly. Immediately Tony rears back and almost gets out of her before sinking again into her weeping core in one hard movement. The slap of their hips echoes in the room as her eyes roll in the back of her head.</p><p>"Look at you.", he whispers with a smirk. "Love feeling my cock fill you up? Do you like it, Wanda? Do you like my cock fucking that sweet little pussy of yours?"</p><p>His dirty talking is doing wonders with her body. "Fuck me Tony. Yes, oh God, yes, fuck me. Harder, faster, please..."</p><p>He only hisses and starts pumping harder inside her. The sounds of their coupling fill the room, her cries and pleas muffled by his passionate kisses. But just when she is about to cum, he pulls out. </p><p>Wanda whimpers, but he only chuckles. "On your knees, love. I want that perfect pussy on display. I want to see it devouring my cock, I want to see our juices flowing out of you."</p><p>With a playful smile and a wink, she gets on all fours and wiggles her arse suggestively in front of him, opening her legs as much as possible to give him better access. "Fuck me. I'm hungry for you." She turns her head and looks back at him as he points the head of his cock in her entrance. "Fuck this hungry pussy, <em>daddy.</em>"</p><p>Tony takes in a ragged breath, his eyes widen even more.</p><p>
  <em>Well, look at that.</em>
</p><p>"Please, daddy. I've been a very naughty girl. I've been masturbating with my dildo almost every night, thinking of you. Won't you punish me?"</p><p>"Oh, I'll punish you, don't doubt it. I'll fuck that pussy so hard your dildo will never be enough again. Because it's mine." He leans down and his tongue teases her clit for a while. "Do you hear me, Maximoff? This pussy is <em>mine.</em>"</p><p>"Yes, Tony. Yours. All yours and only yours."</p><p>With a satisfied smirk, he gets into position, his cock in his palm. "Sink back on me, baby."</p><p>She presses her palms on the matress and pushes her hips back, taking him inside her again. "Tony- Oh, God!"</p><p>"That's it, baby.", he coos. He grabs her buttocks and fucks her on his dick with animality, practically pummeling her. Soon, he starts panting and groaning with her. "I'm not gonna last much longer, love. I need you to cum with me."</p><p>She whimpers again. "I want all of you. I want you to give me all your cum. I want you to fill me. Please, Tony, give me your cum."</p><p>He starts pounding harder inside her after her pleas. One, two, three, four more thrusts and she comes wildly on his cock, squeezing him. It sends Tony over the edge, and he comes inside her with a loud roar. She shivers as she feels his cum filling her to the brim.</p><p>Wanda tries to catch her breath as Tony slowly gets out of her. He lays beside her and takes her into his arms, caressing her hair as he looks her in the eye.</p><p>They say nothing for a while, trying to calm down from their incredible orgasms. All of a sudden, Tony gently lifts her chin and gives her a deep sensual kiss. His hands start wandering again on her nipples and clit and she sighs happily, arching into his touch.</p><p>"This wasn't an one-time thing, Wanda.", he says quietly. "Not for me."</p><p>The weight in her heart is lifted by his sweet words, and she reciprocates the kiss. "Not for me, either."</p><p>Relaxing, Tony resumes his ministrations and slips a finger inside her, eliciting a loud gasp from her. "You know, I've had many fantasies of you. Bending you over the couch in the living room. Lathering your body before I take you against the shower tiles." His fingers are working her quickly and soon the gasps become groans again. "Licking your perfect pink pussy on the kitchen table until you scream."</p><p>"Yes, Tony, yes. Whatever you want. I'm yours." Taking him by surprise, Wanda scoots away and climbs on him, filling his body with chaste kisses until she reaches his now flacid cock. She looks at him with miscievousness, before her tongue peaks out and licks the head. "For my fake boyfriend, I'll do anything."</p><p>"Oh, haven't you realised dear? We're the real thing now. No more pretenses."</p><p>Instead of an answer, Wanda swallows him in one go, earning her a strangled groan. His fingers grab her hair as she is deep throating him and playing with his balls, and soon enough he is fucking her mouth.</p><p>"I agree.", she tells him before swallowing him again. "No more pretenses."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>